Vicio 3: Verguenza
by pitty-sung
Summary: Cuando Bella regresa de Italia hay algo que le sigue faltando a pesar de tener de vuelta a Edward a su lado.¿Se siente avergonzada por haber sido ella esta vez la que abandonó a su mejor amigo o quizás le importa más su amor por el vampiro que la amistad?


_**Vicio 3 : Verguenza**_

Le miré extrañada. La expresión de mi rostro debía ser bastante novedosa y extraña también para él porue no pudo esconder una sonrisa, esa a la que yo ya había dejado de presentar batalla porque sabía que la perdería si lo hacía.

-No me mires así, no vamos a ningún sitio raro…no vamos al fin del mundo Bella – se acercó todavía más a mí y su tono de voz se convirtió en un leve susurro.

-Iría si me lo pidieras o si tu tuvieras que ir sabes que te acompañaría

-Mi pequeña inconsciente…- el aire de sus susurros llegaba a mis labios haciendo desearlos, como de costumbre.

-Llámame lo que quieras pero sabes que lo haría – bajé la cabeza un poco avergonzada; mostrar mis sentimientos o hablar de ellos con los demás seguía siendo mi asignatura pendiente pero con él todo era diferente, incluido eso. Noté su fría mano en mi barbilla, me levantó el rostro hasta que se encontró con el suyo a muy poca distancia.

-Y tu sabes que me encantas más de lo recomendable cuando te sonrojas – una de sus sonrisas torcidas asomaba de nuevo en sus labios a medida que hablaba. Mi mano estaba entrelazada a la suya que tenía libre y había apoyado la otra en su pecho. Mis dedos juguetearon con el tercer botón de su camisa, desabrochada hasta ese punto. Terminó con la distancia que existía entre los dos y apoyó sus labios sobre los míos suave y delicadamente. Su tacto me volvía loca, tanto como lo había hecho la primera vez, y me dejé llevar, como la primera vez.

Se perfiló una sonrisa en sus labios segundos antes de que la presión que ejercía sobre los míos desapareciera.

Sonreí también pero, al contrario que el, un tanto avergonzada: seguía teniendo esa sensación cuando me dejaba llevar.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando tres golpes sordos sonaron en la puerta de mi habitación:

-Bella…¿Bella estás ahí? – Charlie estaba al otro lado de la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla si no le contestaba pronto. Desde que mi excursión por tierras italianas había terminado y después de haberme ido sin pedirle permiso, mi padre quería saber absolutamente todo lo que hacía y donde estaba cada minuto del día.

-Sí, un momento papá me estoy cambiando – respondí. Mentir no era lo mío y Edward rió por lo bajo antes de darme un rápido beso y salir por la ventana.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de mi padre.

-Tienes visita

-¿Visita?

-Jacob te espera en el salón – Desde que había vuelto de Italia con Edward de nuevo a mi lado y después de haber tenido un confrontamiento con el por haberme descubierto frente a mi padre respecto al tema de las motos, aquella era la primera vez que Jacob Black pisaba mi casa cuando yo estaba en ella. Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras y cuando entré en el salón allí estaba: se había vuelto a cortar el pelo y, por supuesto, había vuelto a crecer. Estaba apoyado en el brazo del sofá en el que normalmente podía encontrar a mi padre viendo la televisión, con semblante serio pero también algo nervioso.

-Hola Bella – me saludó, poniéndose de pie. Tenía unas ganas horribles de correr hasta donde estaba el y abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, pero deseché la idea tan pronto como abordó mi mente: le había hecho mucho daño marchándome a Italia tras Edward y lo sabía. Me invadió de pronto un sentimiento de culpabilidad y sobretodo de vergüenza, de inmensa vergüenza de estar frente a el como si fuera algo tan normal después del dolor que le había causado.

Noté como mis mejillas se encendían cuando le contesté al saludo.

-Jacob como…¿Cómo estás? – noté a mis espaldas como mi padre se iba a la cocina y nos dejaba solos en el salón. Me acerqué un par de pasos a mi amigo, pero el parecía impasible a mis movimientos.

-Bien…Bella lo primero de todo: siento no haberte cogido el teléfono las quinientas veces que me llamaste. Y lo segundo: he venido porque o lo hacía o a los chicos les iba a explotar la azotea la próxima vez que nos transformáramos gracias a mi y a mis sentimientos – las palabras habían salido de su boca a toda velocidad y estaba segura de que o lo decía de aquella manera o no sería capaz de decirlo de otro podía llegar a ser muy orgulloso si se lo proponía pero en aquellos momentos me dí cuenta de que había decidido dejar todo a un lado para arreglar las cosas. No me pude aguantar más y me acerqué hasta donde estaba y lo abracé.El me correspondió al abrazo.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Jake…te he echado de menos.

Me puse más roja todavía de lo que ya estaba pero no me arrepentía de haberselo dicho puesto que era lo que sentía y por una vez no quería guardarmelo. El permaneció en silencio pero pronto sentí como sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza.

- Jake…no puedo…respirar – era normal en el cuando me daba un abrazo que no calculara demasiado bien la fuerza pero a mi seguía dandome igual.

-Bella…- me dijo cuando nos separamos – no puedo perdonarle lo que ha hecho y lo sabes pero…

-Jacob el no tiene la culpa. Fui yo quien se convirtió en un zombi cuando se marchó y también quien decidió ir a Italia a buscarle. Sólo yo tengo la culpa, así que si quieres enfadarte o guardarle rencor a alguien, ese alguien debo ser yo.

Se quedó perplejo ante mi respuesta pero de nuevo no me arrepentí de mis palabras.

La seriedad volvió a su rostro y se separó por completo de mi soltándome las manos.

-Ya veo…estás dispuesta a que te destroce de nuevo ¿verdad? Estupendo. No sé ni para qué me he molestado en venir a intentar hacer las paces. Suerte con la sanguijuela esa…

Pasó como un rayo por mi lado mientras yo le llamaba:

-Jacob, espera

La puerta de mi casa se abrió y el se quedó en el umbral dándome la espalda.

-Sé que te he hecho daño y lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos…

-Sé que no puedes hacerlo Bella pero no me puedes pedir que le perdone lo que te hizo abandonándote y mucho menos que acepte que ha vuelto como si nada hubiera pasado…tarde o temprano podré vérmelas frente a frente con el. Siento mucho que las cosas tengan que ser así pero no hay otra alternativa.

Quise reprocharle pero me quedé muda. Cuando reaccioné el motor de su Golf del 86 ya estaba en marcha. Me dí media vuelta y vi a Charlie a pie de escalera cuando me dispuse a subir a mi habitación hecha una furia.

-¿Qué le has hecho?¿No venía a hacer las paces?

-Ha venido a buscar una causa perdida y a demostrar lo tozudo que es.

Mi padre se quedó hablando solo a medida que yo subía los peldaños de las escaleras puesto que no me paré ni un solo momento a escucharle. Jacob Black seguía siendo tan cabezota como de costumbre y si se pensaba que dejaría a Edward por su abandono y que además podríamos hacer las paces diciendo lo que había dicho antes de cualquier otra cosa lo llevaba claro…

Cerré con rabia la puerta de mi habitación tras haber entrado en ella. Edward estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio. No dije nada, sólo me acerqué a el, le abracé y le pedí que me llevara a donde tenía pensado hacerlo. Sabía que había escuchado toda mi conversación con Jake pero no me dijo nada al respecto. Me dio un beso en la cabeza y a continuación salimos por la ventana a toda velocidad.

Estaba encaramada a su espalda, con los ojos cerrados como de costumbre cuando el cabreo dejó paso a la vergüenza: después del trato que había recibido por parte de mi mejor amigo ayudándome a volver a ser una persona o al menos lo más parecido a la Bella Swan que había sido alguna vez, cualquiera le hubiera dado la razón a el y no se hubiera puesto a defender a mi novio a capa y espada. Me avergonzaba pensar que por un momento me estaba equivocando, pero ese sentimiento se disipó tan rápido como había aparecido cuando Edward me dejó en el suelo. No podía estar equivocada cuando mi corazón palpitaba de aquella manera gritando su nombre, el nombre de la persona por la que respiraba y a la que amaba con todo mi ser. Jacob tendría que aprender a convivir con ello si pretendía recuperar nuestra amistad.


End file.
